


Chef Nico

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !chef Nico, !dishwasher Will, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 9th - Chef/KitchenWill is just a dishwasher in a fancy restaurant with a crush on the head chef/owner.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Chef Nico

**Author's Note:**

> I have been plowing through these prompts to give me some time to read the new book. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

October 9th - Chef/Kitchen

Will hummed under his breath as he washed the dirty dishes trying to remember the different symptoms for different diagnoses. He had been working as a dishwasher for two years at this fancy restaurant while he went to school. The pay was good, the hours were flexible and it gave him time to go over his school material in his head. The only problem was the head chef and owner of the restaurant was quite the distraction. Not only was he incredibly talented at what he did, but he was also extremely hot. Every time Will was there when the head chef worked, he would get distracted from both his job and his mental exercises of going over his schoolwork in his head. Of course the head chef/owner, Nico, didn’t even know he existed and Will was too shy to even try to ask out his boss. What would such an amazing chef want with just a poor college dish boy?

“Will!” Piper, the manager, shouted from the expo line. “We are going to need more silverware washed. Leo dropped a bunch again.”

“Okay,” Will shouted back surprised he didn’t hear the crash of silverware. Normally you could hear it no matter where you were in the restaurant. Then again, he was just admiring Nico working on a beautiful cake for someone’s birthday tonight. He shook his head as he rifled through the dirty dishes in search for silverware to wash. Leo was nice enough, but sometimes he wondered why he was a busy boy when he was such a klutz. Give Leo anything mechanical or a computer, he was fine. Give Leo a bussing tub full of plates and silverware, he was a mess. Will knew that Leo was only working at the restaurant because he was friends with Nico and so he had a job that could pay the rent while he worked on becoming an inventor. 

His eyes wandered back to Nico, who was artfully decorating the cake with an aquatic scene. It must be Percy Jackson’s birthday considering the theme. Percy was Nico’s cousin according to Piper along with her boyfriend, Jason. The three of them were super close with Jason and Percy popping in from time to time. Every family holiday for the most part they seemed to celebrate at Nico’s restaurant. It made Will miss his own family considering he had limited time off. Most of the time he would work through the holidays because no one really wanted to and he made more money. The vacation time he saved up he would use during the summer to visit his family for about a month. 

“Piper,” Nico called out when Piper came back into the kitchen from the front. “Have you informed all the guests that have just been seated that we will be closing early today?”

“Come on, Neeks.” Piper laughed. “You think I could forget it was Percy’s birthday? He doesn’t stop talking about it for a month before.” Her multicolored eyes glanced over at Will, her lips twitched into a smile as he looked away blushing at being caught. 

Will tuned out the conversation after that and focused at his task at hand, washing dishes. He was going to be the only person working after the restaurant closed for the special event. Nico always wanted to be the one to cook everything personally, something being about special recipes that his mother taught him that he didn’t want anyone to know. It was why he only ever had one person working, which was always a dishwasher and ever since Will started working there it had been him. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Plus while the party was going there wasn’t a bunch of dishes to wash so he was allowed to do as he pleased until then, which ended up being studying. Truthfully, it was probably for the better. He loved his best friends Lou Ellen and Cecil, but sometimes they were too loud or distracting to get any studying done.

He went back to studying his schoolwork in his head, softly muttering to himself the long list of various things he needed to memorize for the upcoming test. He barely registered the dishes he was washing, almost like he was on auto pilot as he rinsed the dishes, threw them through the machine then washed and changed his gloves so he could put them away when they were dry. All of the specialty dishes that needed to be hand washed were placed in the hand washing station that he occasionally got to from time to time. Usually he had someone else helping him, but they had called out sick and there was no one else to help fill the shift. He had told Piper it was fine not to fill it since he wouldn’t be working during most of the party anyways. So if he got a bit backed up on dishes, it didn’t matter. 

Time flew by, and by the time he knew it everyone else was leaving the kitchen except Nico and himself. He said some brief goodbyes to his co-workers as his eyes and mind traveled back to Nico now that they were alone. It was always so interesting watching Nico work, his movements so fluid in everything he did, always a small smile on his lips as he did what he clearly loved. He watched Nico flawlessly and quickly chop up various vegetables and throw them into a bowl to use for later. Will always wondered how he could get them so exact in size or thin so quickly without injuring himself. He could never do that without a trip to the ER. His mother had banned him from the kitchen not only because he would always hurt himself while attempting to cut something, but he had a terrible habit of setting things on fire as well. 

A loud string of curses in what Will knew to be Italian, caused him to notice that Nico had cut himself and was holding a cloth to his bloody hand. Even though Will was just in medical school, he had come from a small town where he was allowed to follow the doctor around and help where needed. Some of the injuries were quite gruesome considering he lived in a farm town where a bunch of things could go wrong. He quickly washed his hands and rushed over to Nico.

“Let me see it,” Will ordered as he gently took Nico’s injured hand in his own, his other resting on top of the towel Nico had pressed to the wound.

“I’ll be fine,” Nico frowned as he pulled his hands away. “Just a little cut.”

“A little cut wouldn’t be bleeding that much.” Will scolded as he stubbornly grabbed Nico’s hands and pulled away the bloody towel. He frowned when he saw just how deep the cut was. “This is going to need stitches.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance that Nico would call this just a cut as he pressed the towel back to the wound.

“I’m not going to the hospital,” Nico said with a glare. “It’s Percy’s birthday party.”

“You don’t have to,” Will smiled as he got up to get his first aid kit from his bag. “I can stitch you up.” 

“You’re a dishwasher,” Nico frowned as his eyes followed Will. “You think I’m going to trust you to stitch me up?”

Will chuckled, “Yes, I am a dishwasher, but I am also a med student.” He walked back over to Nico and set his med kit down on the table so he could find what he needed. “And I’ll have you know that I’ve been stitching people up since I was ten back home.”

“You’ve been stitching people up since you were ten?” Nico asked curiously.

Will nodded as he instructed Nico to sit down on a step ladder they had in the kitchen. “This is going to sting a little.” He warned before he applied the disinfectant. Surprisingly, Nico didn’t flinch at all, just chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Will tried to keep the blush from being too noticeable as he focused on his task at hand. It had been a while since he had stitched up a wound, but it came back to him like riding a bike. While the cut was deep, it wasn’t large so it didn’t take him that long to have Nico bandaged up.

“Thanks,” Nico said as he held his hand to his chest, eyes looking at him curiously.

“Nico, what is taking so...” Hazel, Nico’s sister, started then stopped when she saw the two of them. “Am I interrupting something?”

Will blushed furiously as he bolted away from Nico and avoided eye contact. “Nope, just stitching up his hand. I’ll get back to the dishes.” He put everything back in his med kit before darting to the back of the kitchen where the dish area was. He could hear the hushed voices of the brother and sister so he figured he would just go outside for a bit of a break while they talked. As he leaned against the back wall of the restaurant he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. It was the first time he had ever been so close to Nico. Sure they had talked a few times, but that mainly consisted of Nico asking for a certain dish to be cleaned or thanking him for working on all of the holidays. Other than that, their interactions had been short. The door to the restaurant opened next to him, Nico stepping out, both their eyes locking.

“Sorry about my sister,” Nico apologized, the faint traces of a blush on his cheeks, barely illuminated by the alley lights. “I hope she didn’t scare you away. She is just...” He sighed. “a little too invested in trying to find me someone so she just always assumes something is up when I am with a handsome guy.”

Will held his med kit to his chest as he looked down at his dirty shoes, thankful for the dim lighting to cover his blush. “It’s okay,” he said quietly.

He heard Nico sigh, “Thank you again. I would have never heard the end of it if I ruined Percy’s party. I owe you.”

Will bit his lip nervously as he gathered up some courage. “Since you owe me...” he said as Nico started to turn away to go back inside, but stopped when he heard Will speak. “You could make it up to me by going on a date?” He didn’t dare look at Nico as he asked, too afraid of what he might see.

Nico chuckled, “I think I would actually like that. You never did tell me why you were stitching people up at ten.”

Will’s head shot up so quick he was surprised he didn’t break his neck. “Really?” he asked in disbelief. 

Nico just gave him a shy smile, blush still on his cheeks. “It could be fun. We could go to this 24 hour Pho place afterwards.”

Will smiled brightly, “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to call this so if you have a better title I am all ears. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I am starting a discord server for Solangelo because why not. Come hang out and chat XD  
> http://discord.gg/E478tkv or just come talk to me on discord: darumasama#3253


End file.
